First mate and best friend
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Takes place after the Pearl is back in Jack's possession. Anamaria is first mate, and Jack soon realizes she's more than a friend or even best friend to him. Jack's POV.
1. Nothing with out a best friend

Title: First mate and best friend

Author: Blue Wolf2

Rating: PG, to be safe

Pairings: Jack/Anamaria

Summary: Takes place after the Pearl is back in Jack's possession. Ana Marie is first mate, and Jack soon realizes she's more than a friend or even best friend to him. Jack's POV. One shot as of right now, could add more later. 

Note: I hope I've kept the characters in character. (lol) If you see any names miss-spelled, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you.  


"Captain, the _Black Pearl_ is yours." Anamaria said as she placed my coat around my shoulders. I stood running my hands over the wood of the steering wheel lovingly. I then realized my crew was staring at me. 

"FILL THE SAILS!" I shouted, "TO TORTUGA!" 

"TORTUGA!" The crew answered back as they ran about the ship.

"Ana," I told my first mate. "Come with me, we have a ship to inspect." She smiled and handed the wheel over to Gibbs. We then made our way below deck.

After the last battle with the _Interceptor_, my ship was pretty beaten up. Ana and I started down below in the jail area. I cursed as I saw the water coming in through several holes. "We'll need to fix that," I told her. I looked at the locks and doors of the cells. "Need new hinges, locks." I muttered to my self. "Bloody hell, if Barbossa wasn't already dead, I'd kill him!" I said rather loudly as we made our way to the crew quarters. 

"Oh," She groaned as we entered. "This reeks, it does!" I too made a face as we walked in.

"Aye, We'll need to air this out," I told her. We then made our way to my quarters. I smiled as I walked in. I was walking about touching things when she addressed me.

"So Captain, where am I to sleep?" She asked. I looked up at her, my face blank. I had totally forgotten. This ship had two sleeping quarters. One for the Captain, and one for the crew, but I wasn't about to force Anamaira to sleep with the rest of them, that was wrong.

I started at her for a moment before I found my voice. "You can sleep here till we build a new sleeping area." 

She raised her eyebrows up. "But this is your quarters, I couldn't." She said.

"It's fine luv, really. You sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. What's a few more days on a hard floor?" I said in a joking tone.

"Jack," she started, but I stopped her.

"Captain luv,"

"Captain, I wont allow you to sleep on the floor of your own cabin, while your first mate sleeps in your bed." I looked up at her. "I'd rather sleep up on deck, I don't care."

"And risk you rolling off during the night?" I laughed. "I don't think so luv. And besides, you're the first mate, you deserve some better treatment."

"Don't treat me different than the rest Jack, you know how I am about that." She told me. I looked up at her. Anamaria was tough as nails I knew that. But I also had seen the softer side of her a few times. I smiled thinking about the night I had first met her. There where few men she let see her other side, so to have seen it more than once was a true honor.

"I know luv, but I can't help it. A Captain has to look out for his first mate…" I trailed off thinking about how Barbossa had betrayed me and took my ship all those years ago. "And besides, you're my best friend." I smiled and I saw a corner of her mouth lift up in a smile. I walked over to her. "Now, go back up on deck, take over the wheel. She's yours right now luv, I'll be up tonight to relieve you."

"Thank you Jack." She said.

"You're welcome luv," I kissed her head. "Now, go." She then left to go tend to the ship and I sat down making a list of supplies we needed and repairs that needed to be tended to once we made port. 

A few hours later I had finished my master list, and boy was it bloody long. I looked out my window. Daylight had ceased away and it seemed it was raining a bit outside. Someone then knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called. Gibbs then walked in.

"Captain,"

I nodded. "Mate, what is it you need?"

"I just wanted ya to know that Ana is back at the wheel. I gave her a break around thirty minutes ago." I nodded and he bit his lip, looking as though he had something else to say.

"What is it man? Out with it!" I asked.

"I know it's not my place to say Captain, after all, it is your ship…" I raised my eyebrows. "But, I still stand by what I told you the first day you met the crew, having a women aboard a ship is bad luck." 

I turned around and folded up my list as I spoke. "Well Mr. Gibbs, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I trust Ana," I looked up at him and locked eyes with him. "With my life _and_ my ship."

He nodded. "Aye Cap', I best be getting some sleep." He backed towards the door.

"Night Gibbs." He was gone about ten minutes when I spotted something lying on my bed, my coat. I looked outside, where the rain was picking up. _She must be cold, _I thought to my self. Without another thought I picked up my coat and walked out of my cabin, making my way up the stairs to the deck.

When I reached the top I heard someone singing. "A pirate's life for me, drink up me harties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" It was Ana and I smirked. She told me all the time not to sing that song. That it was stupid, and here I find her outside in the rain singing it.

I snuck up behind her, while she was still singing and spoke. "Ms. Ana, I thought you hated that song." She gasped and whirled around, I reached out and caught the wheel. "Careful luv, that would have been bad." She nodded and took the wheel back from me.

"To what do I owe this visit Captain?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be sleepin?" I smirked.

"I came up here to check on you." She glanced at me.

"Ye did, did ya? Well as you can see Captain, I'm fine." I looked over and saw her hands trembling. She caught my gaze and clutched the wheel tighter. Remembering the cape in my hand now, I draped it over her shoulders. "What tha…?" She muttered as she looked at me.

"It will help keep you warm luv." I said. 

"Thank you Jack." She whispered. I looked at her hands again. They where still trembling, and she was clutching the wheel as if it was life or death. 

I then slid behind her, my chest grazing her back, and slid my arms along hers. I took each hand in my own and loosened them on the wheel. "Careful luv, you're going to snap the wheel in half." I chuckled. I then placed my own hands over hers and helped her steer.

"Jack…"

"Shh…" I hushed her. "You wanted to steer, and I don't want you to get sick." I said. "What's a Captain with out his first mate?" I asked. Then whispered, "And what's Jack Sparrow with out his best friend?" Ana then leaned back into my chest and I stood there helping her steer the ship trough the rain.


	2. Sleep well

AN: To my reviewers:

J.L. Dexter; Thanks for the review. I read your Jack/Ana work and it was amazing. 

Scarlett Red Rose: Thanks for helping me with the spelling, It should be fixed. If you see any thing else, tell me again. Now, onto the story…

The next morning Gibbs came up on deck and found us. Ana was turned around, her face on my chest, asleep, and standing up of all things.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said. I turned my head.

"Morning mate,"

"I'll take over Cap'n, ye should be getting some rest. Her two." He pointed to Ana. 

I looked down at her as her eyelashes fluttered from the breeze. "Aye, keep on course. Wake me if anything comes up or when we reach port." Gibbs put a hand on the wheel and I bent my knees picking Ana up in my arms.

"Aye Cap'n, sleep well." 

I hurried down the steps to my cabin as quick as I could, with out waking up the women in my arms. I knew that if the crew saw me carrying her, she would never forgive me._ "You just should have woken me up Jack." _She would say. I smiled as I entered the cabin and laid her on my bed. The truth was I hadn't the heart to wake her last night on deck when she fell asleep. Now in my cabin, I realized I faced a problem. 

Because Ana and I had been on deck all night, we both where wet. She needed to get into some dry clothes, and I wasn't about to un-dress my first mate. I grabbed an extra shirt out of my drawers and cringing, shook her shoulder.

"Ana, wake up." I whispered.

"Hmm…what Jack?" She asked as she started to wake up.

"Ye need to get out of these wet clothes." She opened an eye.

"Is this a trick?" She asked as she yawned and sat up.

"Oh yes, I want to get you naked in my bed." I said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be the first time," She muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "You're gonna get sick if you stay in those clothes, put this on, then we can go to sleep."

"We?" She asked as she stood up and motioned for me to turn around. 

"Aye, we are in my cabin." I said as I stood patiently. 

Finally she said she was done. As I turned around I stopped short, my mouth hanging open. I had given her a shirt big enough that she could take her wet pants off. Her hair, dry by now, framed her dark brown face. _God she's beautiful…_I thought. 

"Jack?" She asked. When I didn't respond, she used my title. "Cap'n!" She yelled.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I asked as I snapped out of my daze. 

"Ye best put some dry clothes on too." I numbly nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed watching as I fetched some dry pants.

I looked up. "Hey, I didn't watch you, what makes you think ye can watch me?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and turned around as I slipped my shirt off and changed into some dry pants. Once I was done, I walked over and locked the door and then made my way back to the bed, where she still sat on the edge. "Move over," I grunted and she scooted to the far end of the bed.

"Gibbs will get a surprise if he walks in on this." She said as she laid down. 

I chuckled. "Poor man would have a heart attack. Luckily, I locked the door." I laid down and she put her head on top of my un-covered shoulder.

"Jack," She mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked. 

"For letting me steer last night." She said and then was silent. I looked over at her and smiled.

"You're welcome luv." I told her and I too fell asleep.


	3. Wake up call

Bright Caribbean sunlight woke me up the next morning and I groaned as it hit my eyes. I turned to the side of my bed and was surprised to see it was empty. Ana was gone. _Bloody woman_, I thought. _Doesn't wake up her Captain. I bet she's at the helm. _I told my self as I raised out of bed and put some clothes on. I reapplied the kohl to my eyes and looked out the window of my cabin. _Weird,_ I thought. _The sun's awfully high… _I shook my head, thinking that perhaps it was my eyes. No, the sun was still there, up in the sky like it was high noon… NOON! "Bloody 'ell!" I yelled and ran out my cabin. I clambered up on deck, with nothing more than my pants and shirt on, only the top three buttoned. "Anamaria!" I yelled. At the helm she turned around and smiled at me.

"Ah, Captain, ye be awake." 

"What do you mean I be awake? No one woke me up!" I hollered as I made my way over to her. "Why did you let me sleep so long?" I demanded.

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "Calm down Jack, ye've only been asleep for six hours."

"SIX HOURS!" I gawked. "Wha…wha," I stopped taking a breath and trying to calm my self. _I will not lose it; I will not lose it…_ I repeated over in my head. 

She spoke as she turned the wheel a bit. "Jack, you where awake from around ten O'clock to six in the morning, when we went to bed. I woke up about two hours ago, and Gibbs told me to let ye rest some more, cause I had gotten more sleep than you did." She looked at me, and smirked as she spotted the fact I had no shoes on. "Now Captain Sparrow, I recommend ye go put on some more appropriate clothes, and get something to eat. Jake's almost done with lunch."

I glared at her. "Who gave you the right to boss me around Ana?" She turned towards me, slipping a rope on the helm to keep it on course. 

"Because, I think I know what's best for my Captain and best friend. Savvy?" She smiled at me and I smirked back.

"I'll get ya for this Anamaria, just you wait!" I said as I backed up towards the stairs that led down under the deck.

She waved her hand at me. "Yea, yea. Go eat!"

I smiled as I walked to the galley. _That woman drives me crazy,_ I thought. _But she's one hell of a friend. _

A few hours later I stood at the _Black Pearl's_ helm. Stomach full, appropriate clothes on and a bottle of rum in my hand. Ana was near by, lying on the deck, watching the clouds. None of the crew had taken much notice to how much time we had spent together over the last few days. It wasn't an odd thing for the Captain and first mate to have such a close relationship. And after Barbossa, I took who I trusted very seriously. 

"We're black sheep and devils and really bad eggs, drink up me harties yo ho!" I sung to my self as I held onto the wheel of the ship. I heard Ana scoff at me and looked over to find her staring at me. Her dark black hair laid around her face and her brown eyes watched me, smirking. "What?" I asked her, and she shook her head. 

"Nothin," I shrugged and went back to steering as she stood up from her position and without a word, headed down to the quarter area. I watched her go confused. A few moments later she returned with the scope. She looked into it for a moment, snapped it shut and turned to look at me smirking.

We then spoke as one. "Tortuga." She raised her eyebrows in question and I nodded. She then leaned over the rail and yelled to the crew.

"All hands on deck! Ready to make port!" She then turned to me. "So captain, any plans for tonight?"

I smirked at her, knowing what she was thinking. "We'll see." She nodded then headed down to help the crew. 

A.N. : To jackfan2 and J.L. Dexter, thanks for the reviews. Yakkorat, I made some changes like you said. Thanks.


	4. Rum on a beach

We docked and the crew stood about awaiting my orders. Ana stood on my right, Gibbs on my left. I looked over and smirked when I saw how she was standing. She stood tall, chin up, legs splayed and hands clasped behind her back. "Men," I said. "You've been good these past two days." They nodded in agreement. "Come back to the ship in two days at high noon. Till then, have some fun!" They cheered and headed off the ship towards the tavern.

"Captain," I turned around to see Gibbs talking to me. "Who is to guard the ship?" He asked.

I looked at Ana and winked at her. She just smiled. "Are you volunteering?"

"I…well…" He sputtered. 

I patted his shoulder. "Good, We'll see you in two days!" Ana and I then crossed the gangplank, and started to walk off. 

"Captain!" I looked back at Gibbs. "Where shall you two be if I need ya?"

I was about to reply when Ana beat me. "Unless the ship or crew are in danger, ye wont."

I smiled and nodded as we walked away. Myself singing loudly, and Ana swatting me over the head; telling me to shut the hell up. 

First we made our way to the tavern and picked up some rum. I also gave Cotton instructions to take some to Gibbs later. Soon we where walking along the streets.

"Jack,"

"Yes luv?"

"Where are we going?"

"I know of a little spot." Ana just rolled her eyes as she followed me. I led her to a small part of the beach that was about a five-minute walk from the tavern. I sat down in the cool white sand and she joined me. I opened a bottle of rum and she soon followed suit. "Cheers." I said and we clinked bottles, then drank. She stopped, sighing happily, and laying in the sand.

"About time we all got a break." She said. 

I nodded. "You more so than any one else." She looked up at me and I continued. "It's hard being a captain, huh luv?" She nodded, thinking about when she had been in charge of the crew while I had been absent. I stayed silent for a moment, then spoke again. "Ye know…" This time she propped her self up on her elbows to look at me. "I never thanked ya for coming back for me." I whispered to her, but didn't look at her as I spoke.

"You don't need to Jack. Isn't there a part of the code that says something about thanking people?" I snorted.

"Screw the code. I don't know why they came up with it in the first place!" I took another sip of my drink and continued. "I mean, leave a man behind, come on!" I shook my head in disbelief. "If you're really loyal to your crew, you'd make sure you had everyone. Including your captain." 

She touched my arm. "And we did, we came back for ye Jack, that's all that matters." I looked at her and met her deep brown eyes with my lighter ones. "We'll always come back for you captain," she whispered. "I'd follow you to the grave Jack, and not just as your first mate, but as your best friend." 

My mind must not have been working right, for I leaned towards her. "Ana…" I heard her sigh, and could see there was some regret in her eyes at what she did next. She placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back into the sand. I looked at her confused, but understood what I saw in her eyes. They said _Not yet, it's too soon. Give it time. _I laid back in the sand and she placed her head on my shoulder. 

"Ye still owe me a ship," she said. I took a drink of rum as she continued. "And ye know, you never told me what happened to my boat."

I looked at her bottle of rum. She had only taken a few sips. Ana was never a big drinker, and being the only woman on a ship full of men, I didn't blame her. "You'll need a lot more to drink before I tell ye luv." I said and closed my eyes, listening to the water. 

Around an hour later I had finished off three bottles of rum. Ana was on her second. I had avoided telling her about her ship, instead we had been swapping stories for the past half-hour.

We had talked about our childhood, how we had come into the pirate life, and about the several scars we had. Now, there was a lull in the conversation. Ana was sitting up, looking up at the stars.

The breeze fluttered her hair as she spoke. "Ye remember the day we met Jack?" She whispered. I sat up next to her.

"Aye," I said. 

__

To be continued…

A.N: I know, I know. Cliffhanger, and short. Don't kill me, please! I'm gonna try to come up with a good way of saying how they met, so it could be awhile. I also have a question, if you could answer it, it would pay off. I have a few other short stories I want to post. And I've been trying to, but when ever I do; the web site makes them so you would have to scroll across the screen to read. And I don't want that! I need it to be in HTML format, unless someone could tell mw how to get the regular format to do bold and italic. Any help on this matter would be appreciated so much!

Now, onto reviewer responses:

J.L. Dexter: Yes, they are short. Hopefully they'll get longer as my writing skills progress, or I get a really good plot idea. 

Starzangel- Just think of her telling him, within the hours that followed of when he was picked up at Port Royal. I might go back and re-word it. The spelling should change, if it hasn't already. Thanks. Oh, and I love your stories!

Jackfan2- I'm working on more, lol. Keep your stories going as well! 


	5. Past meetings and Arguments

__

Jack had met Ana through the rumrunners. Her father was one of the few people who willingly let rumrunners use his island as a cashe, or to let them come ashore to rest, trade and buy new items. 

Jack had been un loading the boat and when he looked up, he saw Ana, along side her father, talking to the Captain of the rumrunner ship. The first thought that came to mind when he laid eyes on her was an angel. 

The rumrunners had stayed for a week and Jack had gotten to know Ana better. They had kept in touch somewhat as he traveled with the rumrunners. Their friendship, although new, was strong. 

Ana soon lost touch with Jack when the rumrunners released him of his dept to be re-paid. Jack then went from town to town, tavern to tavern, taking jobs on ships and trying to find out information about the Pearl_ and Barbossa. _

Ana would find him nearly five years later, in a tavern in Tortuga. They talked, and the next morning, she found her small boat gone, Jack having stolen it in the night. It would five more years till they reunited once again, this time, she joining his crew and he naming her first mate to the Navel ship the Interceptor_._

"Ye know," I said bringing both my self and Ana out of remembering our meeting. "When I first saw ya, I thought of an angel."

Ana smiled and looked at me. "I'm anything but that aye?" She asked. I scooted closer to her. 

"Maybe, it depends on your mood." She chuckled. "I still think you're an angel." I said glancing at her.

She snorted now. "That's the rum talking to ya."

"Why do you always disagree with me?" I asked her. "You don't always have to be so tough ya know." I said and I looked out at the water.

"Yes I do." She whispered.

"No, you don't." I said again, my voice getting hard. I could see her in the moonlight, clenching her jaw in anger. _She's getting pissed._ I thought, but it registered too late. "Ana," I reached towards her for the second time tonight and was greeted by a slap of her hand, pushing mine away.

"Yes, Jack, I have to be tough. You know why?" She asked and I shook my head. "Cause, if I don't, I get used, walked on, not listened to. I'm a women, on a _pirate_ ship." She spat out, almost like it was poison.

"But they listen to me." I said.

She laughed. "Cause you're Captain Jack! I'm just the first mate, who was given the position because you owed me a ship!"

"Now that's not true Ana!" I protested. "You know that." She looked out at the ocean as I spoke to her. "I chose you as my first mate cause you're my friend, I trust you, and you're a damn well good sailor."

"But why me Jack? Why not Gibbs?" She asked.

I sighed. "Luv, I know I may be daft sometimes, but there's one thing I know. It takes two people to sail a ship and half the time, one needs to be sober. Gibbs is far from ever sober." I stopped to look at her again. "Plus, I can handle my liquor, Gibbs, can't."

"So you made me first mate cause I don't drink, is that is?" She asked appalled.

"Yes, I mean, no. I, AGH!" I groaned and clutched my head. _Note to self, _I thought. _Never argue with her when I'm drunk. _I felt the sand shift as she stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Away from here." She snapped.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm pissed off Jack!" She said stalking away down the beach.

"Good God woman! What did I do?" I yelled as I too stood, trying to follow her.

She turned around sharply, almost causing me to run into her. "If you don't already know, it just shows how daft ye are. Now, leave me alone. _Captain_!" She snapped and began walking down the beach again.

"But, what did I do?" I yelled, then fell to the ground clutching my head and groaning. "Bloody hell."

AN: Hope their history in the past made sense. I should be posting a story soon, that is just about their past, up till present day. And it's where I got this idea from, so if you read it, this entry should make more sense. Also, to anyone who I may not have responded to their reviews, I'm going by most recent chapter. Like the ones below, are the people who reviewed for chapter 4. When I finish this story though, I'll go through and comment to everyone. 

Reviewer Notes:

Jackfan2: Thanks, I've always liked thinking of Jack sitting on a beach getting drunk, lol. Best Intentions was wonderful! But when are you going to update Shelter in the storm? *puppy dog face* lol. 

J.L Dexter: Yes, she has morals. That girl has got to stay tough being on a pirate ship and all. My e-mail is now on my bio, so if you want to send me those links, go right ahead! 

SparrowGrl: Thanks, if they seem familiar, they just might be the same ideas. I tend to get inspiration from other peoples stories. But I'm not intentionally copying or anything. 

Labrat47: Thanks for the talking advice. I'm working on it. 

Captain Sparrow: Glad to see you like it. 

Captain Lane-I: Work like J.L. Dexter? I don't know if that's an accusation or a compliment, considering I admire and love her work a lot. 

Kacijo12: Thanks! If I get them out of character, just tell me. 


	6. Escaping and Apologies

I was woken the next morning by someone nudging my side with their foot. "Hmm…damn monkey, go away!" I muttered, still half asleep.

"I ain't no monkey Sparrow." Someone snapped.

I opened my eyes to see Ana above me. "Ana?"

"No, It's Gibbs!" She said some what sarcastically. "Yes it's me ye daft pirate! Get up, we have work to do."

"Work?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. My head pulsed. _Ugh, damn headache_. I thought.

"Aye Captain, yer ship needs tending to." She pulled me up, then began walking off, I followed at a much slower pace.

We spent the next few hours fixing and cleaning the ship. Ana barley spoke a word to me the entire time. If she did speak, it was "Aye Captain," Or "Yes sir Captain." 

Soon we where done, the only the thing left was to mend the ripped sails. I watched as Ana began to lower the sails towards the deck. Then, the next thing I knew, she yanked on the rope, causing the sails to fall to the deck. 

"ANA!" I yelled, shocked at her behavior. I was answered by her tackling me, pushing me to the deck floor. With her hand still on my back, keeping me close to the deck, I hissed. "What the hell was that!?"

She gave me a look to be quiet. "The _Dauntless_."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The _Dauntless_," She hissed and sure enough, I looked up to see a ship with red flags sail by ours, making its way to the other side of the dock. Red flags, red _navy_ flags. Norrington's flags.

My beads clinked against each other as Ana and I slowly raised our selves from the deck. I couldn't help but notice how her hand still rested on my back. She then looked to me, questions in her eyes. _What do we do?_ They seemed to say. 

"Run and fetch Gibbs and the crew. Tell them to meet us at the cove around the corner." She nodded and started to walk off. "Ana," I called after her and she turned around to look at me. "Be careful." She nodded again and took off running down the dock. 

Now alone, I looked around. I needed to get the ship out of the harbor, but how to do that with out the sails? Not only did I need to put them back up, but if anyone saw them, we could be identified. The _Pearl_ was identified more by her sails, than by her name or what she looked like. 

I had to take the chance. Quickly I re-raised the sails. Perfect timing too, for I heard footsteps coming down the dock, I turned to see Ana running at me. She made it to the boat and joined me at the helm and I steered the _Pearl_ away from the dock.

Soon we pulled up to the cove where the crew was waiting for us. I quickly counted heads as Gibbs approached Ana and I. "Think they saw ye Captain?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said. "And I don't care to find out." I then turned the wheel, sailing us away from Tortuga. 

Ana and I still weren't on speaking terms, even though for those few minutes of escape we had put those thoughts beside us. But right now, she stood to the side of the helm, glaring at me. I still felt tired from last night, plus I now had a massive headache. Rubbing my eyes, I muttered to Gibbs for him to come get me in an hour or two. He nodded and I headed to my cabin for some rest.

When I awoke, it was nighttime. Enraged, I came out of the cabin yelling. "Why didn't ye dogs wake me up!" I hollered, to the crew, no one in particular, considering Gibbs was no where to be found, hiding most likely from me.

"They're pirates, it's not like they carry around watches." Ana muttered as she passed by me, making her way to the quarter area. A minute or so later she returned and I snapped my head around to look at her, almost colliding into her chest. I took a step back some what dazed. "Well," I sputtered as she glared at me, hands on her hips. Finally I found my words. "What do you want?" I snapped, in my most Captain like voice. I then glanced down at her chest. _No! Don't think about that now!_ I told my self, shaking my head. 

"I thought you'd like to know _Captain_, there's now rum in your cabin." She hissed then stomped away, muttering to her self. 

Gibbs came up to me, finally deciding to re-appear. "What's wrong with the lass?" He asked.

"Not your place Gibbs." I said gruffly.

"Aye sir."

"I'll be in me cabin." I said, and left to return to my room once more. On the way down the hall, I ran into Ana. The ship made a slight sway, pushing me on top of her, as we both fell against the wall. 

She shoved me off of her, muttering "Daft Pirate," As she reached her door.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"_Screw_ you!" She yelled back and we slammed our doors at the same time. 

I had no intention of going back up on deck, for fear of Ana being there. Yes, she was a woman, but she's one of the few women who scare me. She tougher than nails, and has a glare that if it could kill, I would have been dead a long time ago. 

So, I sat at my desk, drinking rum and going over maps and updating the Captain's log for the next few hours. Once I finished, I propped my feet up on the deck, drinking another bottle of rum. I soon had a thought; I needed to fix things with her. I knew it would just make the atmosphere on the ship worse and might even make some of the crew think neither Ana nor I were fit for the titles we held, if we kept fighting. 

Once the rum bottle was empty, I stood up swaying with the ship and made my way to Ana's cabin. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a "PISS OFF!" _That's my girl._ I thought to my self, as I braced my self against the wall.

"Open the door Ana. That's an order!" I called. Soon I heard the lock slide away from the door and the door itself was opened a crack. I slid through the door's opening, closing it behind me.

I stood watching Ana move about her cabin. Her boots laid on the ground by her bed, having been kicked off earlier. Her hat laid on the table. She ignored me as she slipped her earrings out of her ears and tied her hair back in a braid. Once she was done, she turned to me.

"What do you want Captain?" She asked.

I felt my shoulders slack as I began to speak. "Ana, I still don't know what I did, but what ever it was, I'm sorry." 

She studied me. "Do you trust me Jack?" She whispered. 

"What?" I asked shocked and she motioned for me to sit. I did, while she stayed standing.

"Tell me honestly Jack, do you trust me?"

"Yes, Ana, I do. You've never given me a reason not to. You befriended me; you stood by me on the _Interceptor_. You came back for me on the _Pearl. _And I'm confident in saying, you'd stand by me in any battle."

She nodded and sat down across from me. "Am I wanted on this ship Jack?" She asked quietly. 

I looked at her surprised. "Of course ye are Ana," I said. "Where did all of this come from?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I started thinking last night, what if they don't want me on this ship? This is the longest I've ever been on a ship that knew I was a woman, Jack. I need…I need to know I feel wanted."

I looked up at her from where my gaze had slipped to the floor. What I saw in her eyes shocked me. Want, need, uncertainty. For the first time in over ten years, sense I had met her, Ana was letting the barriers down. I could tell. She was letting the wall slip and let me see through that rough exterior. 

I felt somewhat privileged, but at the same time, scarred. The first and last time this had happened was shortly after I met her.

She looked away from me now, trying to re-build her now fallen wall. Suddenly I felt a pain from deep within my heart. I looked at Ana. I wanted to hug her, tell her she _was_ wanted on my ship. I wanted to hold her tight and kiss her. I then realized something. It had taken me nearly ten years to figure this out. 

I loved Ana.

I loved Anamaria. Now the only thing to figure out, was how and when to make my move. 

I stood and for a moment she seemed distressed by the fact I was leaving. "I'll be right back luv." I said and exited the room.

I made my way down to the galley. Luckily our cook had a fresh pot of coffee made. Taking two cups and filling them, I headed back to her cabin. Gibbs stopped me at the door.

"Captain, I've been lookin for ya, say, what are you doin?" He asked, seeing the two cups full of coffee.

"It's not your place Gibbs." I said and he nodded but still looked from the cups of coffee to the door. I sighed. "Captain, first mate buiseness Gibbs." I said and then brushed past him, shutting the door in his face. 

Ana was now sitting in the chair I had been in before I left, with a blanket from her bed around her shoulders. She was slumped against the table, eyes closed. She seemed much calmer now, much like the Ana I had known for those ten years. _She's pulled the wall back up._ I thought as I walked over to the table. I set the cups down, then stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her. "You ok?" I asked her and she nodded. I then kissed the spot behind her ear.

She wasn't responding to the contact, which was in a way good. But also somewhat frightening. I placed my forehead on her shoulder and felt her lean her own head back onto my shoulder. 

Soon I sat down across from her. After she had taken a drink of the coffee, she spoke. "Jack, you're so good to me."

I smiled. "It's my job luv, you're my first mate. I have to return the favor." She shook her head and I shot her a questioning look.

"I mean, you've never looked down on me because of who I am." At my confused look she continued. "A mixed, female pirate. I wasn't that old when we met Jack, but you still tried to see though my exterior and learn who I was." She stopped, looking at me with fondness in her eyes. "Thank ye."

I gave her a small lopsided smile. "You're welcome luv, you're welcome." 

J.L. Dexter: Yes, Ana defiantly is a force to be reckoned with. 

Jackfan2: Thanks for the reviews, yea, I make sure people write if I take their words to heart. Hope you get Shelter in the Storm going soon, I'll keep waiting. 

Captain Sparrow: Thanks! :-) 

Darienetta Stroke: Thanks so much!!


	7. Overboard I love you's

The next morning I found my self in Ana's cabin. I had fallen asleep sometime during the night. I sat up, rubbing my head that had been sitting on the wooden table. I then noticed that Ana had placed a blanket around my shoulders.

I looked to my left and smiled when I spotted her asleep in her bed. I slowly stood up, trying to fully wake up. I then noticed that the ship was still. _Gibbs must have dropped anchor._ I thought to my self. I then felt bad for shutting the man out last night. But I had been worried about Ana, I knew if I told him, he'd understand.

Being as quiet as possible I walked to the door and exited the room. I then made way to my own cabin to get ready for the day. I reapplied the kohl to my eyes and re-did some braids that had come un done the past few days. I then changed my shirt. Soon I was ready. I then headed up on deck.

The crew was already up and moving about. As the sunlight touched my face I heard Cotton's parrot shriek; "ALL HANDS ON DECK, ALL HANDS ON DECK!" I smiled to my self as the crew stopped their chores to look up at me.

"Prepare to raise anchor mates, time to set sail!" I shouted. All around me cheers went off.

"And just where are we going Captain Sparrow?" The crew then became quiet. I turned to see Anamaria standing behind me, with a slight frown on her face. The men stayed silent as if wondering weather or not they would have to deal with her wrath today.

"Where ever the wind takes us, Savvy?" I said and she smiled.

"Savvy." She then turned to the crew. "Get back to work! Raise anchor!" I smiled at her and made my way down to talk to Gibbs.

Ten to twenty minutes must have passed. I was just about to head back to the helm when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned too late and the next thing I knew, I had been shoved over the side of the ship into the deep blue Caribbean waters.

Coming to the surface I heard female laughter. I looked up to see Ana smiling sweetly at me from on deck. She had completed her revenge for the argument we had gotten into yesterday. I then smiled to my self as I saw Gibbs sneaking up behind her. He gave me a look and I gave him a slight nod.

"WHAT THE…PUT ME DOWN YOU DAFT FOOLS!" She screamed as he and Cotton picked her up and threw her over board. I laughed as she surfaced and swam over to me. "It's not funny!" She yelled.

"No luv, it's not." I said seriously and she gave me a look. "It's hilarious!"

She made a face. "Oh, you!" She then splashed water at me. I noticed that the whole crew was watching the scene from up on deck.

No time like the present. I thought to my self. I then grabbed Ana, pulling her towards me and kissed her full on the lips. From up top the crew shouted with glee. Backing off Ana gave me a surprised look. Then looking up at the crew herself, she smiled. She then pulled _me_ in for a kiss.

Later as we broke apart, I spoke. "Ana, I've been meaning to tell you something." She raised her eyebrows. "Anamaria, I love you." I said.

She smiled. "And I love you Jack." We kissed yet again as our crewmembers watched on.

FIN

A.N. I hope those of you who struck with me all the way are happy with how this story has ended. I know it took me awhile to give you this last chapter, I'm sorry. My profile should be boasting some new one shots over the next few weeks, seeing as it's summer vacation for me now. Thank you to those who stuck with me, especially these people- J.L. Dexter, JackFan2, Yakkorat, Starzangel. You all are amazing writers, and I enjoy reading your work. Thanks once again to everyone for reading this story.

-Blue Wolf2


End file.
